


Edge of Glory

by merryghoul



Category: Community
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Pelton goes to Dildopolis to try and find Annie.  He finds something else instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Glory

Craig walked into Dildopolis. He walked up to the front counter and extended his hand to the worker behind the counter.

“Dean Craig Pelton of Greendale Community College. Hey, have you seen Annie Edison?”

“No.” The worker behind the counter was equally bored and grumpy.

“I have something that a friend—“ Craig showed the worker a grocery bag he was carrying. Inside the bag was a sweaty t-shirt that Jeff left in a locker room. “Left in the locker room at Greendale, and since I’m not sure if he was listed in the yellow pages, I thought I’d visit Annie and see if she’d help me find him.”

“I haven’t seen her come in. I’m sorry. Are you going to buy anything or not?”

“Can I wait outside for Annie until she comes in?”

“No. Either buy something or _get out._ ”

Craig noticed a sign behind the worker: SPECIAL: TWO 30 MINUTE TOKENS FOR $7.50. He pulled out his wallet and gave the worker seven dollars and two quarters.

“Okay, I’ll buy the two tokens for $7.50.”

The worker gave him the four tokens and pointed towards an area that had curtains covering the door. “Through that curtain, sir.”

Craig walked through the curtain. “I wonder what I can buy with these tokens?,” he quietly asked himself. “ A very long game of Whack-A-Mole? A two-hour round of Dance Dance Revolution?”

Instead he saw a series of video booths.

“Maybe the games are inside the doors.”

Craig turned into the first video booth he saw. He sat down and leafed through the gay porn selection in the video booth. “I don’t get it. Are these all video games? I guess so. Maybe I can play games with Damon and Hunter.” Oblivious to the very sexual covers of the movie previews, Craig picked out _Damon and Hunter: Doing It Together,_ a gay porn film, and inserted the tokens in the video booth. The lights dimmed in the video booth as the movie started to play.

A man started rubbing his crotch in front of the glory hole in the video booth. He pulled out his cock and started stroking it in front of Craig. Craig stuck out his finger and slowly rubbed the glory hole.

“Hey, what’s this?”

The man kept stroking his cock until he was erect. Once it was erect the man poked his cock through the gloryhole.

“Oh, I know what this is.” Craig said as the cock slid through the gloryhole. “I think I’ll take advantage of _Jeffrey’s cock_ before I give back his shirt to him.”

Craig slowly licked the head of the cock, circling around the edge of it, then licking all over the top of it. He put his lips around the head and started sucking the cock, taking in more cock with each suck. With his right hand he stroked the length of the cock he could not suck. After a while the man came in Craig’s mouth. Craig happily swallowed down the cum.

Before the movie ended but after the man came, the lights came on in the booth across from Craig’s. The man who Craig had just sucked off was tucking his cock back into his boxers.

Craig shrieked. “Dean Spreck!”

“Thank you for the blowjob, Craig.” Spreck pulled up his pants, zipped up the fly and left the video booth.

Craig, on the other hand, ran out of the booth, leaving the movie running and Jeff’s shirt in the booth. “Does this place have mouthwash? Help!”


End file.
